Still Fighting It
by wildchildd
Summary: Harvey Specter encounters a young Mike Ross, and neither of their lives will be the same. AU
1. Chapter 1

With a sturdy hand, Harvey Spector slid the last record onto the shelf. Stepping back he admired his new office, a ghost of a smile on his face. Everything was perfect from the shelves overflowing with the records he had been collecting his entire life to the autographed memorabilia set blatantly out for all to see. Slowly spinning to take it all in Harvey's smile grew larger, no one had ever accused him of being modest. Striding to the mahogany desk reflecting the last rays of light shining through the vast windows, Harvey palmed the Harleton merger file to take home for the night. As he turned to leave, Donna's neat cursive on the obnoxiously pink post it, he had told her time and time again not to use those, but did she listen- no, caught his eye. What did he ever do before Donna? He had gone through seven assistants in five weeks before her. Donna Paulsen. She strolled in and immediately didn't take any of his shit. She did her job, borderline perfectly Harvey had to admit even if it pained him to do so, but in the past three months she had yet to take shit from him. And he liked that.

Making a small change to his plans for the night, Harvey strolled out the door with renewed vigor. Pushing the number one on his phone, speed dial connected him as he waited for the elevator doors to open for him

"Ray, I'm going to need you to find me the closest jewelry store. We have an errand to run."

* * *

"Trevor, this is a really bad idea.." Mike Ross glanced at his best friend, trying as best as possible to fit in with the crowd. "If we get caught…" Mike didn't have to explain, Trevor knew exactly what he meant and for a moment there was a brief look of fear in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with his 'Cool Guy' facade, the one Mike had always seen right through.

"Don't worry man, this place is packed, they'll never notice us. Besides, this is _Jenny _we're talking about. Don't you think she deserves this?"

Mike groaned, nervously dragging his hand across the back of his neck. Trevor had always known what to say to get him to go along with his harebrained plans. His mom's words flowed back into his mind. She had always told him 'Mikey, you're your own person, and I _know _I've taught you better than this.." a stab of pain at the thought of his mom drew his breath in sharply. Decision made, Mike turned on his heel to find Trevor. Brushing past a man in a fancy three piece suit, Mike rolled his eyes and came to Trevor's side.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." At these words Trevor turned back to him, a mischievous smile stretched across his face.

* * *

He knew he should probably stop, but he couldn't help fingering the slim silver bracelet in his pocket. Occasionally his fingers would graze one of the small purple stones and he couldn't help his fleeting smirk. Now just to make it out of the store… Mike forced himself to stay looking at the display in front of him. He couldn't look at Trevor, he just had to trust him to hold up his-

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts, and as everyone else turned to spot the stupid teenaged boy who just knocked over the display of the latest line of gemstone earrings, Mike beelined for the door his smirk growing into a full on smile as he made it out the jewelry store door, all attention on Trevor and his 'clumsiness'. Glancing back at the door for a brief second, Mike quickly weaved in and out of the New York foot traffic until he was a safe half block away from the jewelry store.

Leaning against a parked black car to wait for Trevor, Mike took his first real breath since he had slid the elegant bracelet into his pocket. Hands shaking and pushing his conscience away for the moment, Mike pulled the bracelet out of his pocket, the purple stones catching the sunlight. Turning his hand slightly, Mike was mesmerized by the bracelet, disbelieving of the fact that he had just _stolen _it and eager to see Jenny's reaction to the gift.

A chill ran up Mike's spine and he shivered despite the coat that was buttoned up, it was a thin coat, and he looked cautiously down the street bouncing slightly on his heels. "Come on Trevor.. standing here with stolen property is probably a really shitty idea."

Glancing down at the bracelet Mike moved to put it back in his pocket, only for his head to shoot back up.

"Who the hell are you and why are you loitering at my car?"

Speechless, Mike's eyes widened, looking straight at the man from the jewelry store in the three piece suit. Instinctively he fisted his hand to hide the bracelet only to have it slide between his fingers and land next to the man's fancy leather shoes.

Swooping quickly, the man picked up the bracelet by the price tag looking straight at Mike with a raised eyebrow.

"Did. did you know that more than 35 million dollars worth of merchandise is stolen everyday. And only 55% of shoplifters claim to have… sorry, nervous habit." Mike cut himself off at the sight of both of the man's raised eyebrows as he realized he was only implicating himself.

"May I have that back, sir?" Nervousness caused the thirteen year old's manners to seep out.

"Where the hell are your parents, kid?" Harvey repressed his grin at both the boy's obvious discomfort and his barely suppressed indigence at being referred to as a kid.

* * *

"Dead, thanks for asking." Damn. The kid wasn't lying either. Harvey glanced down at the bracelet the kid obviously stole weighing his options. Harvey knew he wasn't a saint, but the kid did steal.

"Well then where are you staying, smartass? You're obviously not living on the streets." Harvey took in the kid's slightly worn, but clean clothes.

Silence and awkward shuffling.

"You're really not helpful, kid."

Silence, awkward shuffling and lip biting.

"Okay, come on then, we'll just go talk to the store owner." Harvey grabbed the boy's arm loosely but firmly and pulled him back towards the store. Three, two..

"Wait!" The kid pulled back on him bringing them to a stop.

Harvey didn't even try to contain his cocky smile. "Decide to cooperate now, kid?"

"Stop calling me that.." he continued before Harvey could comment. "My foster family lives in an apartment a few blocks away. I stay with them." The awkward shuffling was renewed and Harvey kept his loose grip on the bony arm enclosed by the kid's coat.

"I answered your question… Can I go now?" Harvey glanced at the boy's blond head, his eyes never lifted from the ground as he asked his question.

"Sure," Harvey answered briskly, mind made up. Pulling the kid back to his car, nodding to Ray who had emerged during his exchange to the boy. "Get it, let's go." The dear eyed look the kid gave him only spread his smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No, Donna, tell him I'll reschedule the meeting for Wednesday." Mike glanced over at the three piece suit man, Harvey. He had briefly mentioned his name before this 'Donna' had called. Harvey had gestured for Mike to give directions to his _driver _Ray. Who the hell even has a personal driver? Mike drug his dirty sneaker across the pristine car floor spitefully, glaring at the ma- Harvey, who was gesturing as if the woman on the phone could see him. Snorting softly at the view he turned back to Ray.

"You turn left at the light, the building will be down two blocks on the right." The sound of his voice must have caught Harvey's attention because the man snapped his fingers at him pointing angrily at his shoes, still scuffing across the carpet.

"No, Donna, I heard you, and I understand what Daniel wants but there is no- yes, yes I realize that Jessica…" As Harvey lapsed into silence to listen to the other end of the conversation Mike glared angrily out the darkly tinted windows. As if anyone would actually _want _to look in at Harvey. Mike still couldn't believe he had basically kidnapped him. He should sue Harvey.

But it would never hold up, Harvey hadn't actually _forced _him into the car. He just stood there holding the door with a raised eyebrow until Mike finally flopped into the car. Because really, Mandy and Jim were nice enough, but his foster parents would never really care about the stolen bracelet, there was too much else going on. Always. "This is it." His voice sounded soft, almost weak. Clearing his throat he repeated himself. Much better.

The second the car was to a stop, or close enough to a stop, Mike wrenched open the door and pushed through the few people on the sidewalk. Maybe, Harvey would be caught up enough in his phone call that he would forget to-

"Hey, kid! Wait."

Goddammit. Turning slowly on his heel, Mike crossed his arms, his exasperated puff of air visible in the January air. Harvey had still yet to even ask his name.

"I do have a name you know."

The look Harvey was giving him was not what he expected. Instead of looking repentant, the man was looking at him like he was an imbecile.

"Most people do, kid. Now what apartment is it?" Without waiting for Mike to follow he took off into the building, strikingly out of place in his fancy tailored suit next to the peeling paint and water damaged building.

* * *

He'd expected it to be bad. The building itself looked as if it should be condemned, but he had been inside cramped apartment 17B for almost three minutes and had counted at least six kids, one of which had almost put their finger paint covered hands on his _suit_. He had visibly cringed, and the kid, Mike he now knew was his name, had given a snort and disappeared into a room blaring loud music. At the sound of what Harvey assumed was a bedroom door slamming, a plump lady made her way around a tight corner, a faded apron tied around her waist.

"Matt!" her shrill voice cut across the apartment, and the only response was an increase in the music's volume. Pushing a frizzy slightly grey curl she gave a huff and turned, jumping at the sight of an unknown man in her apartment.

"Who… who are you?" she sputtered taking a cautious step forward.

Harvey barely contained his eye roll. "Harvey Spector." his curt voice seemed to do nothing to alleviate her concern. "You're Mike's foster mother?"

Her hands wringing the apron strands, she glanced towards the bedroom door a confused look coloring her face. "Mike? We have a Matt, but no Mike. I think you're confused, sir."

As if he knew he was being discussed, the kid came out of the bedroom leaving the door wide open. As he swung a messenger bag over his shoulder he sent a glare in both of their directions.

"_Mike_ is leaving." the acidity of his tone, if it could have at all been ignored, was solidified by the solid sound of the apartment door slamming behind him. The kid was definitely not happy.

When Harvey turned back to the lady, he still didn't know her name which seemed to be a trend of the day, he was shocked. She didn't at all look concerned the kid had just walked out.

"Do you know where he went?"

Startled she looked back at him, as if she had expected he had left with Mike. "No, Matt disappears a lot. Always comes back though. That's all that matters."

"Mrs. Mandy," a little girl with lopsided pigtails and what Harvey really hoped was chocolate on her face came into the room. "Kirk took my dolly, and he and Amy taped it to the ceiling!" As the first tear escaped down her face, Mandy, Harvey now knew her name, gave a frustrated sigh and stalked towards the same bedroom Mike had come out of earlier.

Deciding he didn't have the time for this, he needed to get back to the litigation he was working on, Harvey set his business card on the counter and stalked out the building, not giving it a backwards look.

* * *

"Hi, Michael." the nurses sweet smile eased some of the tension Mike was feeling and he kindly returned her greeting before making his way down the tight hallway. He had been here enough times before, he could navigate his way through with ease.

"Hey, Grammy," he slid into the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Hey, hun, how was your day?" Mike guiltily scooted across the small room in the nursing home, sitting in the chair by the window.

"Uh, it was fine…" At Grammy's raised eyebrow, Mike knew she was aware he was lying, but she had stopped pushing for details a few weeks ago.

"I went to the library today, want me to read?" Not waiting for her answer, Mike pulled the thick volume from his messenger bag.

"Michael, that's a textbook, not light reading."

For the first time in a few hours, Mike gave a small smile. "Corporate Law. Be ready to get informed, Grammy."

Laughing gently at her grandson's enthusiasm she leaned back against her pillow and allowed his voice to lull her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mike grimaced as he checked his watch, 2:14 in the morning. Gently sliding his key into the lock he eased the apartment door open, hoping no one was awake. Blackness was all that greeted him, and he gave a slight sigh of relief. Feeling his way through the dark, he clicked on the small lamp in the tiny kitchen, holding his breath and waiting to listen for any movement in the apartment. Blowing out a puff of air when he heard no movement, Mike edged his way along the counter towards the fridge. A little rectangle of white caught his attention, and Mike quickly read Harvey's business card. With a roll of his eyes, Mike quietly opened the refrigerator door, grabbed a container of leftovers and a fork.

Flipping open his cell phone and reading the message from Trevor, he held the fork in his mouth and quickly typed out his reply.

_ No, I think we just have to get another one. Meet me at Pizzera at two tomorrow. _

Mike slipped the phone back into the pocket of his messenger bag and crept towards the bedroom, clicking the lamp off as he passed. Now he had 12 hours to come up with a plan to get Trevor another bracelet for Jenny.

* * *

Harvey Specter sat back in his office chair, his trademark cocky smirk dancing across his face. Five hours into his day and he had already managed to tear a company apart and get his client a settlement offer far above what he had initially expected. The calming blues music floated serenely through the air. Opening the left desk drawer, he pulled out the black velvet box that held Donna's new necklace. At the thought of the jewelry store Harvey's smile faltered towards a frown. Where had that kid gone?

Pushing all thoughts of someone he would never see again from his mind, Harvey stood, grabbing the jewelry box and a slim file. He had work to do.

Louis Litt had to be bested after all.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Trevor, shut up, you're not helping!" Mike harsh whisper drew the attention of the man across the room and he gestured for the two to separate, putting a few chairs between them. Mike huffed and got up to move, knowing Trevor wasn't going to. Plopping down in an equally uncomfortable chair, Mike allowed his foot to drag drawing small circles in the dirty carpet. Raising his eyes to see what Trevor was doing Mike's eyes glanced over the posters on the wall, and he suppressed a groan.

Great. Now he had memorized the posters in the goddamn police office. Well, technically it was a mall security office, but still. How the hell had this happened? His plan was supposed to have been foolproof. It had worked at the jewelry store the day before. But, _apparently _the mall's security was a little better than the family owned store. So now here he was, sitting in an uncomfortable chair, memorizing security procedure posters, waiting for his foster parents who hadn't even bothered to answer any of the calls. Great.

"Trevor! Baby, are you okay?" Mike's eyes quickly looked up at his best friend's mom before dropping back to his lap, he felt awful. This had been his plan, and now Trevor was in too. Mike tried to ignore the sounds of the security officer discussing what had happened to Trevor's mom and her subsequent quiet admonitions to her son.

0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377, 610, 987, 1597, 2584, 4181, 6765, 10946, 17711, 28657, 46368, 75025, 121393, 196418, 317811- Mike internally rattled off numbers of the Fibonacci Sequence to block everything out, but Mrs. Carla suddenly appeared crouched in front of him, and her gentle hand smoothed across his shoulder.

"Michael, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Blinking quickly to keep tears from rising, Mike whispered his answer. "Yes, ma'am"

"Have your foster parents answered yet?" Her hand never left his shoulder, neither did her sweet caring tone from her voice.

"No, but they will, don't worry." Mike couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

Sighing gently she stood, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. "Okay, sweetheart, but you call myself or Trevor when you get home, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Mike answered again, giving her a little forced smile as she went to escort Trevor out.

Once the door closed behind them the security guard went back to typing on his ancient computer and Mike returned to drawing circles with the worn toe of his sneaker.

"Hey, kid," the security officer waited until Mike looked at up him to continue. "Your foster parents still aren't answering. Do you have anyone else we can call?"

Mike began to shake his head 'no' but then he remember and little white card with a name and number. Biting his lip for a second as he debated, Mike made up his mind and answer.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

"Harvey Specter's office. This is Donna Paulsen, how may I help you?" Harvey heard her answer the phone so many times a day that he didn't even stop reading the document laying in front of him. Absentmindedly he spun his pen as he read through the deals of the agreement, mentally making notes of what needed to be adjusted.

The shrill sound of his phone ringing cut through his thoughts, and with an exasperated sigh he switched the pen for the phone.

"Yes, Donna?"

"Oh, Harvey, you're going to want to take the call on line three, and just know I _will_ be listening in. This one seems good." Harvey could hear the smile in her voice, and he sent a small glare through the glass in her direction, but nonetheless he clicked over to line two.

"Harvey Specter."

* * *

He was actually coming. Mike figured it was a long shot, and he had no clue what was going to happen when he got here, but he had answered, and he was coming.

Mike squirmed in the uncomfortable chair, now anxious at the fact that he could _finally_ get out of the cramped little office.

The door flew open and Mike's squirming stilled, eyes widening. Had Harvey Specter looked that intimidating last time he had seen him? The man was in a three piece suit, shocker, and he strode over to the security officer, Mike thought his name was Jones or something else equally common, as if he owned the office.

"May I speak to you outside, please?" Though it was worded as one, Harvey's brusque tone made it clear it was anything but a question. Without waiting for an answer, Harvey strode back into the dim hallway and the security officer blustered after him. The door shut with a sharp click behind them, and Mike couldn't help the small jump he gave in his chair at the sound.

What the hell had just happened?

Straining to hear, Mike leaned forward in his chair. When he could hear nothing, he sat back. Even at thirteen he knew not to get up to listen, when he did would be the exact moment they walked back in.

Wringing his hands within each other, he waited impatiently. Mike had been anxious for this man he barely knew to show up, but now that he was actually there…

In a childlike move, Mike moved his hands underneath his thighs to still them, gently bouncing in his chair with nervousness. He'd never been in a situation like this. He'd never been held up in the security office at the mall for shoplifting. He was smarter than that for goodness sake.

Jenny. Only for Jenny would he do something like this, foolish as he knew it was.

The heavy door flew back open and the security officer huffed back to his desk, clearly displeased.

"Let's go, kid." Harvey's curt voice cut across the little office, the impatience in his tone caused Mike to fumble for his bag, and he swung it over his shoulder as he fumbled after Harvey, who was already on his way out


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

"Wait! Where are you going? Thank you. What happened? Am I still in trouble?" Mike followed after Harvey, his determined walk causing the younger boy to almost run to keep up.

"Harvey, I'm confused, what's going-" Mike skidded to a stop as Harvey abruptly stopped and turned to look down at the boy.

"What happened is your ass now owes me. Big time."

"Yeah, cause that clarifies everything, thanks." Mike mumbled to himself as he went back to trying to keep up with Harvey, who seemed to know the mall well, and quickly navigated himself through the crowds.

"'Scuse me, sorry!" Mike threw the words over his shoulder as he fumbled his way through the crowd of three o'clock mall patrons.

Catching the door before it slammed in his face, Mike, for the second time in five minutes, had to abruptly stop as Harvey unexpectedly turned.

"School?"

Mike squinted up at the man, half from the bright sunlight assaulting his eyes and half from confusion.

"Um, the learning institution, school?" Mike internally winced as his answer caused Harvey to look even more irritated, a feat Mike had not thought possible.

"Why aren't you in school?" Harvey spoke slowly, as if the listener were a three-year-old child. "It's Tuesday, is it not?

"Oh, yeah…" Mike shuffled his feet on the sidewalk. "We, I, skipped."

"Wow, thievery and truancy all in one day. We should all aspire to be like you." Harvey strode towards Ray, waiting next to the car.

"Get in."

Rooted in his spot, Mike shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Why? Where are we going?"

Loosely crossing his arms, Harvey rolled his eyes at the boy. "Unlike you, some of us have jobs and we go there to work, and subsequently get money to pay for things in life. Instead of the alternative, repeatedly being caught shoplifting. Now unless you would like me to go back in there and undo the very nice deal I made with the officer to get you off the hook, I suggest you get your ass in the car."

Feeling the tips of his ears turn red, Mike slid past Harvey and into the backseat.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Mike starred up in awe at the massive building. "Is this where you work?" From the business card, Mike had known Harvey was a lawyer and apparently he was a good one.

"Yes."

"Why are we here?" Mike repeated his question as he followed after the man. As they passed through the ornate lobby, security waved Harvey through, and he reached back to loosely grab Mike's arm.

"You're not answering me, why are we-"

"Don't get lost," Harvey maneuvered the small boy in front of him and into the elevator.

"You do realize I'm thirteen, not five, right?" Mike shrugged Harvey's hand off his arm, irritated by the man's lack of response to his questions.

"Hey, kid," Harvey's voice dropped, becoming much more ominous. "Let's think back on the dumbass decisions you've made today. Don't add to them."

Harvey's words only added insult to injury for Mike, and he turned towards the door putting his back to Harvey, and stiffly crossed his arms.

The ding of the elevator accompanied by the swish of the doors opening caused Harvey to propel the kid forward, ignoring the looks that we're immediately thrown towards him. Harvey Spekter, walking in with a _kid_.

"We're this way, kid." Harvey reached over and loosely grabbed the kids arm, keeping him from walking towards Louis Litt of all people's office. He wanted to kill the kid for shoplifting and dragging Harvey into it _again_, but he was a little more humane than to let Louis do the killing.

"Oh, Harvey," Donna's voice cut across the hallway as they walked nearer. "I didn't know you got a puppy. He's a cutie too."

Harvey turned to glare at Donna over his shoulder, both for the comment and for listening in to the phone call earlier.

"In." He held his office door for the kid, letting is close behind him as he strode to his desk. Leaning back, he rested his hands on the desk to support himself, one eyebrow raised as he watched Mike switch from fiddling in nervousness to looking around in awe.

"Why do you have so many records?"

"Why do you have so many stolen bracelets?" At Harvey's words Mike bit his lower lip, suddenly finding the laces of his tennis shoes to be _very_ interesting.

"Hey, kid, I asked you a question. And as the guy who kept your ass out of trouble, not once but twice, I'm pretty sure the least I deserve is an answer.

Mike mumbled unintelligently in response, but after looking at the expression on Harvey's face, swallowed the lump in his throat and answered again.

"Jenny…"

"Who?"

"Well, she's this girl that-"

"Are you shitting me?" Harvey used his palms to push himself off the desk, and momentarily realized how much he towered over the boy.

"You committed a crime, not once, but a second time after getting caught, for a _girl?" _Mentally berating the kid even more, the final pieces fell into place. Harvey had finally come up with a plan.

"Um, yes?" Mike cringed as his own words came out like a question.

"Do you have any after school sports?"

"What?" Mike looked at Harvey in utter confusion.

"After school sports, clubs, a job, any extracurricular activities besides your fast track to having to be careful if you drop the soap?"

"I'm not a criminal!" Mike ignored the question, his thirteen-year-old pride injured.

"I'm not even going to justify that. Do you, or do you not?" Harvey walked around his desk and sat down, looking at the kid expectedly.

"No, why?"

"Somehow I am not surprised the kid thief isn't in little league." Harvey suppressed an eye roll and at the injured look on Mike's face continued.

"So, the way I see it, you owe me. A lot."

Mike guiltily looked at his feet, realizing for the first time the extent of the trouble he could have gotten in if Harvey hadn't been there either time.

"But I think I've come up with a solution for you to make it fair." Harvey waited with a ghost of a smile on his face as Mike looked up, a mix of worry and curiosity on his face.

"Until you've worked enough to have paid for the bracelets you stole, you get to come here after school and do my grunt work. I'm sure you can't mess up filing in alphabetical order too horribly."

"I'm going to do what?!"

Harvey just smiled and flipped open the file on his desk. "You owe me, this is how you'll repay me, and the jewelry store owners."

Mike just stood there gawking at Harvey, until the man lifted a hand to shoo him out of the office.

"I'll see you at four tomorrow. Don't steal anything before then."

Wide eyed and half stunned, Mike walked out the door not even noticing Donna trying to hide her laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Any law definitions or information are found directly from Google… If I say anything anyone knows is wrong, just let me know, because I am clueless on this. Also, sorry this took so long to update. Moving into my dorm decided to occupy basically all of my time.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Chapter Five

"Mike! Wait up!" Mike spun on his heel in the hallway crowded with other eighth graders to find the source.

"Hey, Trevor. What's up?"

The two boys moved to the side of the hallway, and Mike leaned against a locker, half excited to see one of his only friends and half nervous Trevor was going to be mad they had gotten caught. Trevor had been that way all their lives. Because of Mike's intelligence, anytime something went wrong, it was immediately based on a fault in Mike's plan.

"What happened last night? My mom was freaking out about leaving you there."

"It's a really long story, but you remember that guy, Harvey, I was telling you about? The one who showed up after the jewelry store the other day?" Mike's eyes shifted around, as if everyone streaming past them in the hallway was going to know what had happened.

"Yeah, what about him?"

Mike shifted around, his eyes wandering to the hallway clock.

"Trevor, we gotta go, class starts in less than two minutes. I'll explain at lunch."

Trevor rolled his eyes, but followed after Mike anyway.

"You do realize you probably know more on the subject than Mrs. Milmann, right?"

* * *

Mike shifted in his desk, wincing when the old chair creaked loudly in the quiet classroom. He had finished the test within five minutes, including checking his answers twice. Now he was just waiting for someone else to turn in their test so that he wouldn't be first. Again. Angie Miller usually finished quickly, but To Kill A Mockingbird seemed to be giving her some issues, even though the multiple choice questions were quite straightforward.

Slowly, Mike gathered up his test papers and walked them to Mrs. Milmann's desk. Setting the papers down he quietly asked her if he could go to the library, and when she smiled softly at him he grabbed the pass, disappearing from the room.

When Mike reached the library he immediately waved to Janet, the librarian had long insisted he stop calling her Ms. Elmer, and headed directly for the nonfiction section. Grabbing the first book he saw, he weaved his way through the shelves for the quiet table at the back.

Setting the book in front of him and opening to the first page, Mike's eyes immediately scanned the words, committing them to memory automatically. As he turned the page, a loud clunk of books caused him to jump, and his eyes raised to see Trevor, who had casually dumped his entire backpack on the table.

"You finished your test quickly," Mike immediately went back to reading as Trevor sat down, leaning his chair back and propping his sneakers on the edge of the table.

"Yeah, well, Angie doesn't do a very good job at hiding her answer sheet."

Mike rolled his eyes at his friend, but didn't say anything.

"What are you reading?" Trevor reached over and flipped the pages of Mike's book.

Looking up, irritation painted clearly across his face, Mike glared at Trevor before finding his place in the book.

"I didn't know you even knew where the library was, why are you here?"

"You never told me what was going on with this Harvey guy."

* * *

Mike stared up at the impressive building. Fiddling with the strap of his bag, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He had finally found a place to lock his bike and now he was just standing in front of the _very _intimidating building. He had almost backed out. After explaining the situation to Trevor, the other boy had spent a good ten minutes before lunch began trying to convince Mike he owed this man nothing and not to go.

But Mike knew differently. He had no clue what would have happened if Harvey hadn't let him go the first time or not shown up the second.

Decision made, Mike took a deep breath trying to muster up the courage he did not have, and took the first step towards the building.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to show up," Harvey didn't even look up from his work as Donna let the blonde boy into his office.

"Hey! I'm here on time. Well, I may be a few minutes late, but that's only because your building didn't have anywhere to put my bike, cause it's dangerous to not lock it up and…" Mike trailed off as Harvey finally looked up.

"You rode you _bike_?"

"Yeah," Mike shifted his weight to his left foot, unsure as to why the man was asking.

"Across New York City?"

"Yeah, it's how I get everywhere." Annoyed with Harvey's questions Mike changed the topic. "So, am I going to do something or not? I thought I was supposed to be working off my debt to society or something along those lines."

"Well you're definitely not going to sit here and plot jewelry store heists, which is apparently what you normally do in your free time." Not even giving Mike a chance to respond, Harvey continued.

"On the table are documents about settles cases that need to be filed. The pile on the left needs to be alphabetized, and the other two piles need to be put in order based on the number on the file. Do you think you can handle that alright?" The mocking in Harvey's tone caused Mike's eyes to narrow, and instead of answering he plopped himself down on the floor and got to work.

"Harvey," Donna's voice cracked through his phone. "Jessica says she needs you to get on top of the litigation you were working on for her earlier. Oh, and your puppy looks cute."

Mike looked up from his filing system, he was pretty sure the puppy comment was about him.

"What are you doing?" Mike took a risk in asking the question, he was unsure of how Harvey would respond, but everything he had read about law including litigations had interested him, especially since his parents' death.

"It's a litigation, nothing you would understand." Harvey brushed the boys question off and reached for a different document.

Anger, that always appeared when someone underestimated Mike just because of his age bubbled up inside of him.

"Litigation is any lawsuit or other resort to the courts to determine a legal question or matter. Lawyers who devote time to arguing disputed issues in court are referred to as litigators and those they represent are referred to as litigants. Lawyers are required to litigate some matters, such as qui tam actions for fraud against the government. In most cases, lawyers are just a preferred option for those who choose not to represent themselves in court. Litigation involves many complex legal issues which require not only a knowledge of the law that governs the dispute, but also the law governing the procedures to be followed in order to properly litigate a claim. There are rules governing who may file a claim, where it must be filed, when it must be filed, and how to file it."  
Harvey raised an eyebrow and the kid, who sounded like he was reading directly off a sheet of paper.  
"Where'd you learn that, kid?"  
"I have a good memory," Mike shrugged, his answer obviously forced into a casual tone. As he looked back down to alphabetize the documents spread out in front of him, Harvey couldn't help but notice the red tips of the kid's ears. He was embarrassed?  
Curiosity piqued, Harvey took another second to study the kid. There was obviously a little about the kid he didn't know. And Harvey didn't appreciate that; he prided himself on knowing just about everything. Determined to find out more, Harvey gave his attention back to the papers in front of him, but every once in a while his mind would go the kid spread out on his office floor, organizing documents at an alarmingly fast pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike moved through the lobby, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally managed to push his way into the sunlight and out of the building. After he had spoken up in anger, he and Harvey had sat in silence for almost two more hours until he had finished sorting all the files, and per Harvey's demand, gone back and checked them.

As the people on the sidewalk and taxis on the street whizzed by, Mike couldn't help but feel as if he had been inside that building much longer than two hours. The silence in the room had been almost unbearable, especially since he knew Harvey was curious but not asking. They had sat in the room, the unease almost palpable.

Fiddling with his bike chain once he had undone the lock, Mike knew what he needed. Turning his bike in the opposite direction of his foster home, he swung one leg over and pushed off propelling himself again the foot traffic of the pedestrians in fancy suits and high heels. Ignoring the looks he was getting for being in peoples' way, Mike determinedly steered, weaving in and out of the crowds of people.

As the area became less populated, the fancy suits and high heels morphed into baggy pants and short skirts, and the high rise buildings gave way to grimy and dilapidated ones. But Mike continued to propel himself forward, until the area got a little better, and abruptly, his bike stopped in front of a clean white building.

Eyes scanning to find somewhere to lock his bike, Mike reached into his bag for his bike chain. After securing the bike, Mike took a deep breath and went into the building. Ignoring the people around him, Mike walked down the hall, guilt over the fact that he hadn't been here in a few days pooling inside him. He knew she didn't expect him to come every day, but she was the only family he had.

"Hello, Michael," her voice greeted him before he even got the door completely open.

"How'd you know it was me, Grammy?" The boy cocked his head slightly to the side as he let the door swing behind him.

The grey hair lady looked at him, amusement in her eyes.

"Michael, I may be getting old, but I'm not stupid." Rolling her eyes at her grandson, she scooted over, and gestured for him to join her on the bed. "Now don't you even say anything about being too old to lay with your Grammy. You may be getting older too, but I'm still stronger."

"Really, Grammy? I'm pretty sure I'm stronger," Mike argued, but still he hopped up next to her, immediately grabbing the remote and switching through the channels to get away from the soap operas playing.

"Now I know you and your memory remembers that I beat you in arm wresting the other week."

"Grammy, I couldn't actually beat you, you're old!" Ducking to escape the gentle hit Grammy aimed for his head, Mike felt himself relaxing, happy to be out of the presence of Harvey and alphabetizing files, or Trevor's slightly overbearing friendship, or his absent minded foster parents for just a little bit.

Mike mentally debated telling Grammy about the shoplifting and having to go help Harvey, but after chewing on his lip and contemplating decided against it.

"What's got you thinking so hard, Michael?"

"What? Nothing, Grammy, you just have really awful TV channels here."

Mike glued his eyes to the TV to avoid the older woman's all knowing stare.

"You are an awful liar, Michael." The words were said gently and Mike knew she wouldn't push any further, a fact he was immensely grateful for. Relaxing even more, Mike settled on a TV station and set the remote on the bedside table.

Feeling his Grammy's arm go around him, Mike curled up next to her, thirteen years old and supposed maturity be dammed.

* * *

Harvey's eyes scanned the documents in front of him. Morally, it was probably wrong to have asked Donna to get these, but honestly, Harvey didn't give a damn. He had saved the kids ass more than once now, and he felt he deserved the right to figure him out. The day before with Mike's recitation of litigations had piqued Harvey's interest. And he was a man that when he wanted to know something, he figured it out.

Reading the school records on Michael Ross, Harvey was slightly stunned by the kid's academic records, but not at all shocked by the impressive amount of disciplinary infractions. Most of which occurred with the elusive Trevor, whom Harvey assumed was the partner in crime.

Pulling out a photocopy of a handwritten note, Harvey quickly scanned the message from Mike's sixth grade teacher that had been included in his file. His eyebrows shot up as he continued to read the note, and the multitude of information he was learning about the small blonde boy who had meticulously sorted his files was being carefully stored in his mind.

Glancing at the time, Harvey gathered up the papers and slid them into a file that he placed inside his desk drawer. Shockingly on time, but slightly out of breath the very kid Harvey had spent his afternoon reading about eased the office door open.

"Hey." The boy's words came in a mumble.

"Well aren't we very articulate today?" Harvey ignored the look of annoyance he was given, slightly proud at getting to the kid in the first thirty seconds.

"Your files are right over there. Do you remember what to do, or is it necessary to reteach you?" The condescension dripped off of Harvey's voice.

"I'm capable." Mike flopped down on the couch, suppressing a wince at the harsh glare from the other side of the room for his method of sitting on the couch. Sighing, Mike pulled the stack of files towards him, absolutely sure there was at least three times more than the day before.

Harvey glanced up at the kid waiting to see how long it took.

"Hey!" at the kid's indignant cry Harvey suppressed a smirk, not very long at all.

"Half of these are the same files as yesterday! Why am I doing the same work again?"

"They're not the same." Harvey's nonchalance as he sat reading a paper only angered the kid.

"Yes they are! I can name every single file from yesterday and their numbers, I know these are the same files." Mike's arms had crossed in a fit of anger as he spoke, and realizing how childish this action was, quickly uncrossed them, letting them hang at his sides as he looked expectantly at Harvey.

"Prove it," the man spoke simply, still never looking up.

"Anderson Insurance number 273. Attwood Construction 063. The Azelwood Corporation number 125-" As he spoke Harvey took note of the kid's confidence he had never seen before showing, and a tinge of anger.

"B.B. Motor Company number 502. Bart and Sims number 389. Beville International number 098. B.Z.&M. number 248. Calling Forward number 245. Carter's National numbers 135 and 723 because they have two different files, one for financial and one for the structure. Communication Inc. number 384. Dac-"

The sound of Harvey clearing his throat cut off the blonde boy, who had seemed to only get angrier the more he spoke.

"The files obviously got mixed-"

"Bullshit." The kid's face held nothing but anger. "I don't know how you found out about my memory, but I'll tell you now, if you want to test me again, I'll pass any damn test you throw at me." Grabbing his bag and storming out of the office, not even sure why he was so angry, Mike left a slightly bewildered Harvey sitting in his office.

* * *

The second he exited the tall building, the cold assaulted him, and he buttoned his coat striding towards his bike

Flipping open his phone he spoke as soon as the call connected.

"Trevor, I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to get out, college decided to be crazy this past week. But I am now (shockingly) ahead in my work, so I will hopefully update again soon**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Mike didn't know it was possible for his hands to be shaking so much. He slid into the bathroom stall, thankful the room was empty. Glancing at his watch he bounced on his heels a little bit.

"Come on Trevor," the sound of his mumbled voice echoed in his ears and the empty bathroom.

Mike jumped as the sharp sound pierced through the school. Even though he had been expecting it, the shrill fire alarm still sent fear up his spine. More because of what he knew he was about to do than out of fright for a fire. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the door of the stall Mike waited.

After he had told Trevor he would do it the night before, he had pedaled through the cold trying to clear his mind of the enormity of what he had just agreed to. Not only was it morally wrong, it was the one thing he had always promised his dad he would never do.

Mike shook his head side to side trying to clear it, but he couldn't push away the memory of the conversation he had with his dad years ago. He remembered sitting on the faded couch, his legs folded as he leaned, using the armrest as his back support. It was how he had always sat on that couch.

Once his dad had realized just the extent of Mike's memory he had sat the then very young boy down, and in a scene very reminiscent of Spider Man had explained to Mike how his memory was a gift, and a responsibility. Something _not_ to be used in a situation just like this.

Focusing on the flashing light and screaming sound coming from the small box on the wall, Mike pushed all thoughts of his dad or guilt for what he was about to do out of his mind.

_Go._

That was all the simple text message read, and it sent Mike's heart pounding. Also, it sprung him into action. He forgot that he had agreed to this mainly out of anger, slightly unjustified anger even. The adrenaline pumping through his body was all he could focus on as he quickly made his way through the deserted school hallways ignoring the screaming of the fire alarm.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked and Mike slipped in easily. The second desk drawer from the top slid open easily, and his shaky hands sorted through files at an alarmingly fast pace until they found the right one. Mike took a deep breath, he could easily change his mind, well not easily, Trevor and about fifteen other people would probably-

The fire alarm cut off and Mike's eyes jerked to the paper, he read it quickly, committing every word to memory. He shoved the file back into the desk, and with a flick of his wrist shut the drawer and darted out of the empty classroom.

* * *

Harvey strode down the street with a small smile on his face. Louis had questioned his ability to get the president of the financial company to cave and give into the demands Harvey had drawn out for his client. After three days of negotiation and slight blackmail, Harvey chose not to focus on that part, he had won. The contract was signed, his client was happy, and once again he had bested Louis.

For this reason Harvey had chosen to walk the few blocks back to the office instead of having Ray drive him. It would take more time, and it was freezing outside, but Harvey didn't really mind the cold and he could spare twenty minutes. The thought of the time sparked Harvey's mind, and he realized Mike should be in his office already. He should have been there for a while actually.

Reaching into his pocket, Harvey grabbed his phone and hit his first speed dial preset.

"Donna, I need you to give Mike the Chandler case files to-" Donna cut Harvey off and he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing an annoyed woman to almost bump into him.

"What do you mean he's not there?"

"Well, I mean exactly what I said. He's not here. As in he didn't come today." Donna's voice came through the phone and Harvey quelled his urge to give an annoyed sigh.

"Thanks, Donna. I'll be back in a few. Can you move my meeting with Jessica up about thirty minutes?"

Ending the phone call with his lifesaver and secretary, Harvey seethed as he walked towards the office. He knew the kid had left in anger, but he hadn't expected him not to come back. They had a deal.

Well, more he had made a demand. But he had saved the damned kid on more than one occasion, Mike owed him. And the kid knew it too.

Harvey was a little surprised at his shock that the kid hadn't shown up. He didn't know why he was surprised, the kid had committed a few crimes in a span of two days, but he was a _smart_ kid in spite of that. And one thing Harvey liked was smart. Not brainwashed smart like the group Louis tortured in the bullpen.

There was a different kind of smart, a thinking on your feet and outside the box smart. And Mike had that, his manner of stealing the bracelets, sans the getting caught detail, had been smart. And his memory definitely was.

Harvey opened the door to the sleek building, letting the warmth that rolled over him push away the thoughts of a certain blonde kid. If he didn't show up later in the week Harvey knew he had ways of finding him. Not because he wanted the kid to be there, but because there was a debt to be settled. Not just with Harvey himself, but with the second jewelry storeowner.

Harvey knew he probably should have told the kid he had paid for the bracelet Mike had stolen to get all charges dropped, but he honestly hoped working until _Mike_ had technically done enough to pay for it was a better option. He figured once Mike had evened the debt, Harvey could tell him what had happened in the security office.

* * *

"Trevor! That won't work." Mike paced angrily across the tiny living room in Trevor's family's apartment.

"What do you mean?" Trevor's dark eyes left the old computer screen and met Mike's.

"You can't give every kid the same correct copy of the answer key. If everyone in the class gets a hundred on the midterm Mr. Andrews is going to know we cheated. You have to make multiple copies and give everyone a few different wrong answers. Then it's less suspicious. I _don't_ want to get caught."

A huge smile spread across Trevor's face.

"Mike, you are a GENIUS! That's perfect."

Mike couldn't help the smile he returned to Trevor. It was so seldom that his friend acknowledged Mike as being good at anything, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit of glee.

Trevor turned back to the computer screen, and Mike flopped down on the couch, watching his friend type.

"Hey, Trevor…" Mike bit his lip, pondering for a moment whether or not he should share the idea that had flitted across his mind.

"Yeah, Mike?" The darker haired boy turned back around.

"Have you already gotten the money from everyone for the answer key?" For a moment Mike almost hoped the answer would be yes, making his decision a little easier.

"No, why?"

Mike made up his mind and spoke before he changed his opinion.

"What if you got people to say how much they were willing to pay, and the more someone will pay, the more of the right answers you gave them. That way you can get them to pay more for a higher grade instead of one flat cost for everyone. We could make a lot more money that way."

At the grin that was stretched across Trevor's face it was obvious the other boy had liked Mike's idea. Mike just sat back on the couch, hoping it didn't end blowing up in their faces.


End file.
